Due to the development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic devices are being used in various fields. In particular, an electronic device which has a display expanded to the rear surface thereof through out-bending (half round display) is being developed.
It is common that a camera is provided on the rear surface of the electronic device. As a display is provided on the rear surface of the electronic device, selfie photographing may be easily performed. In addition, even when the electronic device is provided with a single camera, a user may photograph while checking a photography state using the rear display.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method of ensuring availability of a rear display when a photographing function is used.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.